Some Years Later
by Tsai-chan
Summary: Continuação de Alguns anos depois. 'Sakura,depois de Sasuke ser preso,tem sua filha,e a medida que ela vai crescendo,ela vai descobrindo coisas do seu passado,que vão afetar tanto o futuro quanto o presente.'
1. Prólogo

**_Continuação de alguns anos depois,quem tiver interesse em ler essa história,vai precisar ler a outra,não precisam favoritar e comentar(mas se quiserem),mas vão precisar saber da histó ítulo mini gente,bem é só o prólogo mesmo viu?Os outros capítulo tão que Years Later Later significa Alguns anos depois,estava sem criatividade pro titulo,então coloquei em inglês pra leitura._**

* * *

Sakura atravessava os portões de Konoha,estava com uma barriga grande,devido aos seus oito meses e meio de um vestido e carregava duas malas grandes,e uma bolsinha,mas ela não precisou as carregar por muito tempo,pois Naruto estava esperando ela,junto com sua famí pegou as malas e Hinata abraçou Sakura,que pegou Minato no braç -na para casa,ficaram um pouco e foram olhou para sua casa:estava igual como a deixara,apenas com um pouco de poeira,mas nada que uma boa limpeza na casa não resolvesse.

Foi para a cozinha,fez alguma coisa para comer,e foi desfazer as estava quase terminando,recebeu uma ligação:

_-Oi Sakura,mal tive tempo de falar com você,quando chegou._

-Foi Hinata,mas agora pode falar.

_-Na verdade,é só uma coisinha que eu queria saber._

-E o que é?

_-É menino ou menina?_

-Não sei.

_-Ah você não...Como assim você não sabe?Você fez os exames né?_

-É claro,mas eu pedi para o médico para não contar,quero que seja surpresa.

_-Que coisa inesperada Sakura,mas era só isso,preciso ir,tenho que arrumar a bagunça dos dois homens da minha vida._

-Vai lá.Adeus.

_-Adeus,ah,e se precisar de alguma coisa,liga._

-Ligo sim.

O resto do dia passou calmo,ao contrario do que achava,as pessoas a cumprimentaram na rua,e quase nenhuma a olhou que ia ser difícil,ter um filho sem estar casada,cria-lo sem a presença do pai,ainda mais quando este pai está tinha a vantagem de que as pessoas não sabiam quem era ele.

-Vamos lá Sakura,você consegue,força.

-Ahhhhh.-E se escutou um choro de bebê ecoando em toda a sala.

-É uma menina,já escolheu um nome?-Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeç colocou a menininha junto com Sakura,antes de leva-la para o berçário.-Qual o nome Sakura?

-Aya.-E sorriu satisfeita enquanto Tsunade levava seu bebê para o berçário.

Sakura,apesar de ainda estar sentindo dor,estava aliviada e feliz,tinha ocorrido tudo bem,e prometeu a si mesma,que essa criança iria ser criada do melhor jeito possí ,Naruto e o pequeno Minato estavam lá.Ino chegou somente no dia seguinte,já que era noite,e ela não poderia viajar.

Ainda no hospital,quando Sakura ficou sozinha com sua filha,observou-a tinha pouquíssimo cabelo,era quase careca,mas dava para ver que os poucos fios eram olhos eram verdes,mais leves que os de Sakura.E ela era uma cópia feminina de Sasuke.A boca era dele,o nariz,a testa.A única coisa que era dela,aparente,era os olhos.

Na tarde do dia seguinte,ela estava saindo do hospital,com sua filha nos braços._Com nossa Aya._Pensou ela.

Os primeiros dias foram cansativos,mas Ino e Hinata a ajudavam prometeu que ia ficar com ela o maior tempo possí o tempo algumas características mudaram,a boca ficou bem mais parecida com a de Sakura ,o cabelo cresceu um pouco mais,mas o resto ficou igual a Sasuke,já era certo que Aya iria chamar muita atenção quando maior,igual ao pai.

* * *

_**E então?Bom ou mal começo?Comentem e digam no que preciso melhorar(Sei que são muitas coisas que precisam melhorar,mas citem só as principais).Ah,vou ficar postando semanalmente,já que a fic já está praticamente pronta,ok?beijos!**_


	2. Infância

**_Capítulo maiorzinho que o primeiro gente,espero que gostem.O próximos va ser grande e vai ser dividido em duas partes._**

* * *

-Olha Minato,essa é a Aya,sua nova amiguinha.-Hinata dizia,enquanto Sakura mostrava uma bebezinha de mais ou menos dois meses a Minato.

-Ayy-Disse ele,tentando falar o nome de Aya.

Todos os presentes riram,mas Minato continuava olhando para a bebê,ele parecia encantado,fascinado com uma coisinha menor que ele,que não fossem seus brinquedos,e que fosse gente de talvez fosse só uma fascinação sem explicação.

-Aya-chan!-Minato disse correndo em direção a pequena menininha de três anos,que estava de mãos dadas com sua mã pareceu assustada e se escondeu atrás das pernas de Sakura.

-Aya,que feio,é o Minato,não está reconhecendo ele?-Ao escutar o nome,e ficar observando o menino um pouco,que estava parado olhando para ela,ela saiu de trás de Sakura e saiu correndo em direção a apenas sorriu e disse:

-Vamos pro parquinhoo!-Ele falou bem animado,segurou a mão de Aya e seguiu andando para o parquinho.

-E então Sakura?Se imaginava fazendo isso?

que a única pessoa que eu levaria ao parquinho era o Minato.-As duas riram e voltaram a olhar as duas crianças brincando.

-Aya só tem quatro anos Naruto,e além disso,eu não quero,minha vontade vale muito.

-Mas por que,Sakura?

-Não quero que ela tenha algum destino trágico,eu não quero que ela seja ninja.

-Mas o Minato vai entrar esse ano també você quiser,ele entra com ela no ano que vem.

-Naruto,se fosse em ouras circunstâncias eu deixaria,mas eu não quero que ela desperte o sharingan,ou seja,sem vida ninja,sem sharingan.

-Você disse que não tem vergonha de sua filha ser filha do Sasuke também,porque não quer que ninguém descubra?

-Eu quero que ela tenha uma infância normal,se ela ativar o sharingan,muitos vão saber quem é o pai,e vão discrimina-la,excluí-la,mais do que ela já é por não ter o pai com ela.

-Eu sei que isso é muito ruim,e sei que você quer evitar,mas é inevitável,na vida,a gente sempre se depara com pessoas que nos amam muito,mas com pessoas que não gostam da gente também.

-Eu sei,mas...

-Ela vai saber se defender Sakura,deixe ela entrar na academia,eu prometo que nada acontecerá com ela Sakura,e dessa vez eu vou cumprir.E também vai ter o Minato lá.-E deu um sorriso confiante,o mesmo sorriso que convenceu Sakura de colocar sua filha na academia ninja.

Aya estava em casa,estava no quintal brincando com Minato,ela estava com cinco anos na época,quase completando seis,já que faltava apenas alguns dias para seu aniversá ,que estava numa fase de bagunceiro,talvez até pior que Naruto quando criança,sugeriu que dessem um passeio na floresta,que não era muito longe fugiram da casa,e deixaram suas mães na cozinha, e andaram,até que se viram perdidos dentro da imensa mais,e viram um pequeno até ele,com a esperança de que alguém pudesse leva-los de volta para casa.

-Moço,será que você pode dizer pra onde fica a vila da folha?-Minato perguntou a um velhinho que estava sentado num tronco,com uma faca e um pedaço de madeira,parecia estar esculpindo algo.

-Vocês estão me interrompendo.-Ele disse,virando para o outro lado.

-Mas moço,a gente quer voltar pra casa.-Aya tentou falar com ele.

-Escuta aqui garota,vão embora,se não eu machuco vocês.-Ele disse,apontando a faca para a barriga de Aya.

-Ei,você não vai machucar ela,eu não vou deixar.-Ele disse,se colocado na frente dela.

-Eu não sei se você entendeu menino,mas eu disse que ia machucar vocês.-Ele disse,pegando o braço de Minato.

-Eu não tenho medo de você.-Minato falou,sem aparentar mesmo estar sem medo do homem.

-Pois deveria ter.-Ele falou,arranhou o braço de Minato com a faca,depois o outro braço,o pescoço,e várias partes do só olhava,até que disse:

-Para,ta machucando ele,ta sangrando.-Ela disse,enquanto tentava puxar o braço dele.O homem só arranhou seu braço como resposta.-Ai,para.-Ela disse tentando puxar o braço dele de novo.O homem a empurrou com força,o que a fez se desequilibrar,mas não cair,apenas se afastar.O homem,sem ter pena nenhuma,cortou a barriga de Minato,que sangrava bastante,este gritou muito alto e forte,pois até agora,estava se segurando para não falar ficou olhando e olhando,até que voou para cima do homem só que desta vez estava diferente,seus olhos estava quando percebeu isso,fechou os olhos,pois se lembrou do que seu pai disse:

_-Minato,vai chegar um dia,em que você estará com Aya-chan,e ela ficará com os olhos diferentes._

_-Diferentes como?_

_-Eles ficarão vermelhos,e quando isso acontecer,você não pode olhar para os olhos dela._

_-Por que?_

_-Porque não,é uma coisa que você jamais poderá desobedecer,tudo bem?_

_-Tudo bem papai.-Ele disse,apesar de não ter entendido nada._

_Fim do flash-back _

O homem se assustou e largou o menino,e saiu gritando:

-É a fera dos olhos vermelhos.

-O que aconteceu?Eu to vendo tudo diferente e...-Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase pois acabou desmaiando.

-Aya?-Minato abriu devagar os olhos,e viu que ela estava caída no chã começou balançar,mas sua barriga voltou a doer,então ele se sentou no chão e abraçou seu ficou assim por um tempo,mas continuava a olhar Aya,até que ela acordou e logo quando se recuperou totalmente,disse enquanto olhava em direção a floresta:

-É a mamãe,e a tia Hinata.-Minato olhou,ainda com uma expressão de não falaram os abraçaram,e os pegaram no braço,e começaram a pular nas á trajeto,Aya falou:

-Mamãe,quando a gente lutou com o homem mau,eu vi tudo diferente.

-Foi,os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos.-Sakura na hora, para Aya e para Hinata,repetidas apenas disse:

-Vamos para casa,depois escutamos essa história.

Assim eles foram para casa,Sakura apenas contou que Aya tinha um poder especial,e que explicaria melhor quando ela estivesse mais velha.

Aya estava sentada no sofá de casa,sua mãe tinha pedido que se sentasse,pois iria lhe contar tinha ido no quarto dela,buscar alguma coisa com uma no alto de seus dez anos,ficou com a curiosidade aguçada,logo quando viu o se sentou do lado dela e disse:

-Você lembra que há alguns anos atrás,você ficou vendo tudo diferente?-Ela fez que sim com a cabeça,e disse:

-Lembro,você disse que era um dom que eu tinha,mas que não era pra eu usa-lo,embora eu nem saiba controlar ele direito.

-Eu sei,mas eu vou te explicar o que é de verdade esse ê sempre me pergunta sobre o seu pai,não é?

-É.

-Você conhece alguém dessa foto?

-Aqui é você,e desse lado,é o tio Naruto,mas esse eu não conheço.

-Esse é Sasuke Uchiha,você já ouviu falar do clã Uchiha,não é?

-Já,mas não sei muito.

-Bem,você sabia que o clã possui um Doujutsu?

-Não.

-Eles tem o sharigan.E esse menino,é o seu pai Aya.

-Meu pai?-Ela franziu a testa,e ficou olhando para a foto,de fato,ela se parecia muito com ele,dava pra notar quando comparavam ela com a foi explicando tudo que sabia sobre o sharingan,e que ela seria treinada para usa-lo,entre outras chegou uma pergunta que Sakura sabia que ia ter que responder:

-E por que ele não mora com a gente?

-Bem,seu pai cometeu muitos crimes,então foi preso mas não preocupe,ele será solto,daqui a algum tempo.-Ela ficou calada,pensando no que sua mãe disse.

-E que crimes ele cometeu?

-Entre outros,ele fugiu da vila.

-E quais são os outros?

-Acho melhor você ficar mais velha pra saber.

-Mas eu já tenho dez anos mamãe.

-Quando ficar mais velha.-Sakura saiu da sala,deixando a filha com uma expressão de confusão.

-Aya, nós precisamos treinar.

-Eu sei Minato,mas nós não sabemos o que ele vai pedir pra fazer.-Aya disse,com cara de com doze anos,e Minato com com eles,estava Toshio,que também tinha doze anos,e uma grande ambição por Aya.

-Você está certa Aya,é bom ver gente que pensa no nosso time.-Ele disse com um sorrisinho de canto estilo Sasuke,o que deixou Minato irritado.

-Quem vocês acham que será nosso sensei? –Ela disse,antes que os dois brigassem.

-Não faço nem ideia.

-Espero que a gente pegue alguém conhecido.-Aya falou.

-Eu também.

Esperaram mais uma hora depois daquela conversa,quando o sensei deles chegou:

-Bom dia alunos.

-Kakashi!-Aya e Minato falaram animados.

-Olá crianças,desculpem o atraso,eu estava vindo para cá,quando uma senhora pediu para eu ajuda-la e ...

-Não precisa mentir,Kakashi-sensei.O que vamos fazer agora?

-Vamos para o monte dos Hokages.

Foram para a floresta,se sentaram,fizeram um lanche,e começaram a conversar:

-Vou fazer somente duas perguntas nome é Kakashi,e quais são os seus?

-Aya Haruno.

-Minato Uzumaki.

-Toshio Ono

-E quais são seus objetivos na vida?

-Me tornar uma grande ninja,e conseguir controlar meu sharingan.

-Ser hokage,igual ao meu pai.

-Prefiro guardar pra mim.

quero que venham neste mesmo lugar amanhã,ás sete horas em ponto,não se atrasem.-E desapareceu.

No outro dia,eles fizeram um jogo de perguntas e ,para passar definitivamente no teste, tiveram que pegar os guizos que anos atrás seus pais pegaram.

Já estava anoitecendo quando conseguiram,os três juntos,pegar os guizos.

Aya estava eufórica,o que era estranho,já que ela era geralmente calma e sé tinha corrido desde de sua casa até a casa de Minato.

-Aya calma,o que é que você tem?

-É...que eu...tenho...que...te...contar uma...coisa...-Ela falou enquanto tomava ar devido ao cansaço.

-Então senta aí e me conta.-Ela sentou na cama dele.

-O que você acha do Toshio?

-Você ia me falar alguma coisa,não me perguntar.

-É,mas mesmo assim,responde.

-Eu não gosto dele,ele é grosseiro e chato.E fica dando em cima de você.-Ele disse fazendo riu e disse:

-Então vai ter que aprender a aturar ele.

-E porque eu faria isso?

-Porque ele me pediu em namoro.

-E por acaso você aceitou?-Ele gritou,balançando os ombros ele parecia com Naruto,geralmente ele era tranquilo e um pouco tímido,o que o fazia ser isso se dava tão bem com Aya,os dois eram bem parecidos no geral,gostavam das mesma coisas,são amigos desde de pequenos e,as vezes,aproveitam o próprio silêncio.

-Aceitei.-Ela falou calmamente enquanto retirava as mãos dele de seus ombros.

-Por que?O que eu fiz de tão ruim para merecer isso?-Ele se jogou no chã o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Que escândalo,eu só estou namorando,e a minha mãe aprovou tá?-Ele se levantou duro,virou a cabeça em direção a ela e disse:

-Sakura ficou doida,só pode.-Balançou a cabeça em negação.-E por que isso foi tão de repente?Você gosta dele de verdade?

-Ah,ele disse que sempre gostou de mim e mais algumas não tenho certeza se gosto dele,acho que só uma quedinha,mas posso aprender a amar ele né?-Ela disse com um sorriso meigo,e muito raro vindo dela.

-Mas Aya...Ahh,eu só quero que você seja feliz.-E sorriu leve e tristemente.

* * *

**_E ai?Comentários ou pedradas?_**


	3. Nem tudo são flores-Parte 1

-Mas Aya esse cara não pode fazer o que bem entende com você.O que mais ele falou pra você?-Ela não falou nada,como reposta,ele obteve mais lágrimas vindas dela.-Eu vou falar com ele.-Ele falou,já indo embora.

-NÃO.-Ela gritou.-Não precisa,isso é normal.

-Não é normal alguém te deixar assim.

-Ah,e quem é você para se intrometer tanto na minha vida?

-Sou seu melhor amigo.O Toshio não te ama,ele só te deseja,e quando cansar de você,vai cair fora desse relacionamento,o que ele fez ta aí pra provar.

-E quem poderia amar de verdade alguém como eu?

-Como você?O que quer dizer?Você é a pessoa mais extraordinária que eu já conheci,sabe ser você mesma.E é por isso que eu te amo.

**_ -Começo do flash-back _**

O time do sensei Kakashi teria uma missã bem teriam que proteger uma princesa,que estava viajando para o local de seu casamento,e futuramente,sua valia muito,e precisava de muita proteção,pois era mais delicada que uma flor. Aya e Kakashi cuidariam de sua guarda pessoal,Kakashi,por ser bem forte,e Aya para ela se sentir mais a inclusive,dormiria no mesmo local que a princesa,pois os acampamentos seriam um dia de viagem desde de Konoha,até o reino da princesa,e seriam três até o outro :os quatro estavam cansados e irritados,ainda mais Toshio e Minato,que brigaram todo o :Minato pediu para descasarem,e Toshio não queria : Confusã . Dor de cabeça para os outros dois presentes na missão.

-Qual o problema em querer dar uma parada para descansar e comer alguma coisa?

-Você é igualzinho ao seu pai,só pensa em comer.

-Não fala dele,ele é o Hokage.

-Ah falo sim,e quer saber mais?Você tem todos os defeitos dele ou talvez mais,já que ele conseguiu ir longe,e você ficou parado,já que não conseguiu se tornar Jounin,como eu e a Aya.

-Toshio!-Aya exclamou com raiva.-Pare de falar essas coisas do Minato e do ê tem que ter respeito.

-Claro Aya vamos deixar esse metido,só porque é filho do Hokage,ficar se gabando e dando ordens por ai.E você?-Apontou para Kakashi,este só o olhou entediado.-Você deixa ele fazer o que quer .

-Ele não fez nada de errado,então não vejo motivo de fazer alguma coisa.-Toshio fechou os punhos,uma clara indicação de que iria atacar em vez de avançar na direção do sensei,ele avança em Minato,dando-lhe um soco no estô rapidamente ativa o sharingan,e com pouco esforço,tira Toshio de cima de estavam com raiva,mas Aya o leva para longe dos outros entrega a Minato uma caixa de primeiros-socorros,e vai ficar perto da princesa.

Aya voltou sem alegou que ele preferiu ficar num rio que eles estava com os braços arranhados,resultado de ter arrastado o namorado da briga.

-Seus braços...-Minato chegou perto dela e tocou levemente seu braço esquerdo,que era o mais arranhado.

-Não é nada,afinal,todas as vezes que vocês dois brigam eu tenho que separar e afastar o Toshio de você.-Ela falou num abriu a boca para falar,mas antes de pronunciar alguma coisa,Kakashi falou:

-Aya,preciso que você vá buscar o Toshio.Nós precisamos continuar a missão logo.-Aya foi buscar Toshio enquanto Minato estava juntando o que caiu depois da briga.

-Ele sempre bate em você,e você nunca faz nada.Não é uma briga justa,já que só um lado ataca e o outro nem se defende.

-Aya não gosta que eu brigue com ele, então tento não apanhar muito me esquivando,mas também não bato.

-Não quer desaponta-la?

-Não.

-Quando Toshio disse que você era igual a seu pai,ela não estava ele errou numa coisa,você não gosta muito de brigar por aí.Não foge de uma luta se ela aparecer,mas se ela não aparecer,você não faz com que aconteç ?

-Acho que sim.

-Você não procura briga,tenta evitar e tudo mais,mas quando não tem mais jeito,você não foge você se parece com sua mãe.

-Eu sei.

-Voltamos.-Aya falou sorrindo de mãos dadas com ultimo estava sorrindo de uma forma que fazia lembrar Lee quando mais novo.

_''O que você fez Aya?'' _Minato pensou enquanto observava o sorriso dela ir sumindo aos poucos.

-Vejo que está mais calmo Toshio.Não quero mais brigas,falta apenas um dia para chegarmos no nosso ,para garantir,Aya,você fica com o Minato lá atrás,e Toshio e eu vamos ficar com a guarda pessoal da princesa.-Fizeram as trocas e voltaram a caminhar sem mais problemas.

-E aí?

-E aí?-Ela perguntou com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido muito bem a pergunta.

-O que você fez ?

-Quanto a quê?

-Toshio não sorri muito,ainda mais depois de uma briga.

-E ?

-Eu vou repetir: o que você fez?

-Eu?

-Não,eu!-Ele respondeu irônico.

-Então já que foi você,eu não tenho que responder a isso.

-Aya o que você fez?Você parecia estar toda feliz quando ficou triste de ão,vai me contar ou não?

-Contar o que Minato?

-Ah,eu odeio quando você faz ê não quer me falar porque?Não confia mais em mim?-Ela parou de caminhar e Minato fez o olhou para o chão com um sorriso triste,depois levantou a cabeça e o olhar,colocou delicadamente a mão no rosto de Minato,que começou a ficar vermelho,e disse:

-Eu sempre vou confiar em você.Sempre,então não pense que sou eu quem não quer falar,pense que é porque eu ainda não estou pronta o suficiente para tocar no assunto.-Ela retirou a mão do rosto dele e beijou levemente sua bochecha,que estava quente e bem vermelha.

-Não precisa ficar vermelhinho.-Ela falou e deu um tapa de leve na bochecha que tinha beijado há alguns segundos.

-Eu não estou vermelho.-Ele murmurou baixinho demais para que ela pudesse ouvir,e voltou a andar quando viu que Aya já estava bem mais a frente dele.


	4. Nem tudo são flores-Parte 2

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando por onde eu ,se eu disser vocês não vão acreditar.E não é porque eu estava em algum lugar fictício não,é porque eu estava em casa ês devem estar pensando no meu assassinato,depois de ficar tanto tempo sem postar né?Bem,pensem que se eu morrer vocês não vão saber da continuação 9.9 Bom meus lindos leitores e lindas leitoras,eu estava passando por alguns problemas dentro de casa,e por mais que esse capítulo já estivesse pronto,eu não conseguia nem olhar pra página principal da fic,porque ela estava me trazendo um certo modifiquei bastante dele,então posso dizer que foi ,peço desculpas,pois sei o quanto é ruim você ficar tanto tempo sem capítulo prometo que serei mais pontual.E se vocês comentassem,eu poderia postar a continuação amanhã!Sério gente eu faria isso por vocês,pra compensar,Agora comentem,pode só dizer que a fic é legal,eu aceito,ou pode ser uma crítica construtiva também não tem que já falei tudo que tinha pra falar,então espero que gostem desse capítulo :p_

* * *

**_–-Continuação do Flash-Back_**

–Até que enfim paramos,já não aguentava mais andar .-Minato falou enquanto Kakashi e Aya iam buscar lenha para a fogueira.

–Vai ser nossa ultima parada,não é Kakashi?-Aya falou enquanto pegava a madeira .

–Vai,amanhã nós devemos chegar por volta do terá o casamento,e depois a volta.

–Acho que nunca tivemos uma missão tão quatro dias de viajem parando só para dormir e almoçar.

–Bem,devemos leva-la o mais rápido possível,então somos obrigados a fazer tudo na praticidade.

–Eu sei.São quantos dias até Konoha?

–Nós poderíamos fazer essa viajem em dois dias,mas teríamos que sacrificar uma noite de sono.

–Acho que os meninos não irão recusar,eles estão muito estressados,principalmente Toshio.

–Hum,como vai o namoro de vocês?

–Vai bem,eu ele anda distante ultimamente.

–Distante como?

–Sempre dá uma desculpa quando peço para sairmos juntos,quando conversamos ele parece estar entediado ou com pressa para que aquele assunto termine logo,e sempre implica com Minato,que era um desejo meu que ele respeitava antes,mas ultimamente ele estado do mesmo jeito que era quando criança.

–Ah,por isso que desde de que vocês começaram a namorar houveram poucas brigas entre os ,tente falar com ele sobre isso,talvez esse assunto ele não ache tedioso.

–É,vou tentar fazer isso.

–Ótimo,então vamos antes que aqueles dois se matem na frente da princesa.

–Claro.

–-

–Toshio,nós podemos conversar?

–Agora não Aya,estou muito cansado e tenho que dormir,você devia fazer o mesmo.-Beijou-lhe a testa e entrou numa tenda em que dormia ele,Minato e Kakashi.

–Eu disse que você estava louca quando aceitou namorar com ele.-Minato enxugava os cabelos loiros com uma toalha pequena,sinal que tinha tomado banho num rio perto daquele lugar.

–É,talvez eu estivesse mesmo.

–Pois é,eu estava certo e você errada,pela primeira vez.-Ele dava pulinhos ao redor dela.

–Na verdade,eu disse que _talvez_ eu estivesse louca,então você ainda não não era assim antes.Só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era.

–Bem,quando tudo der errado na sua vida amorosa,me querer dizer que te avisei olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos,tá?

–Tá,né!

–Boa noite.

–Boa noite.- Ela entrou na tenda quando Minato já tinha entrado,e tinha notado que Kakashi estava de quando entrou,viu que a princesa estava dormindo tranquilamente,mesmo tendo confessado que não queria se foi dormir pensando em como queria que Toshio fosse mais gentil com ela,assim como Minato é.

–-

Era por volta de uma da tarde quando o grupo chegou na cidade em que ocorreria o estavam exaustos,então teriam o resto desse dia e o dia seguinte,já que eles participariam do casamento,que foi um convite da própria princesa.

–Nós chegamos mesmo?Não via a hora,espero que a volta não demore tanto assim.

–Não vai demorar,descansem que mais tarde vou em reunir com vocês para discutirmos a nossa volta e a segurança dos noivos durante o casamento.

–Eu vou tomar um banho decente então,já que não vamos fazer nada agora.-Aya falou saindo da sala de recepções da grande mansão em que a princesa e eles ficariam até o casamento,já que ela iria morar com o marido.

Depois de almoçarem,cada um ficou em seu quarto,até o jantar,que Kakashi fez questão de que a princesa não estivesse presente.

–Então,pedi para jantarmos mais tarde porque queria conversar com vocês a só resolver nossa volta.

–Você me falou que poderíamos voltar em dois dias se sacrificasse uma ideia ainda está de pé?

–Sim,eu acho essa alternativa a melhor,embora tenha os riscos de viajar a noite,nos cansaríamos menos.

–Bem,eu concordo.-Minato falou.-Quanto mais cedo a gente voltar para a vila melhor.

–Eu vou ser obrigado a aceitar também,não aguento mais essa rotina.

–Vocês já sabem minha resposta e a do Kakashi.Não é?-Todos afirmaram com a cabeça.-Estamos resolvidos então?

–Sim,podem comer tranquilos agora.

–Itadakimasu!-Toshio,Minato e Kakashi gritaram,para logo depois atacar a comida.

–Eu estou sem fome,vou dar uma volta pelo jardim.

–Porque Aya?

–Não enche ela seu idiota,vai lá Aya,não liga pra ele.

–Ora seu...-Ela deixou a sala de jantar antes de ver onde aquilo ia dar.

–-

–Aya?

–Sim?-Ela se virou apenas para ver Minato com um olho roxo.-Seu olho...

–Olha eu...

–Esquece qualquer coisa que você vai dizer,vamos cuidar desse olho.-Ela se levantou,mas ele a fez sentar de novo.

–Não precisa,eu já passei um negocio verde feito de plantas que o Kakashi verdade,eu vim saber como você está.

–Eu estou bem.

–É tô ê estava chorando né?

–Não Minato,só caiu duas gotas de chuva no meu rosto.-Ela ironizou.

–Posso me sentar?-Ele apontou para o lugar vazio ao lado dela no banquinho.

–Claro.

–E então?Você quer me contar alguma coisa?

–Eu tava pensando...

–Em que?

–Em terminar com o Toshio.

–Sério?-Ele mal conseguia conter a empolgação que aquela noticia o fazia ter.

–É sé você podia pelo menos disfarçar que está feliz com isso.

–Não dá pra ser discreto com uma coisa ê sempre soube que eu era doido para que isso acontecesse.

–É,mas não tenho certeza se devo fazer isso.

–É claro que você tem que fazer,Se você quiser,eu mesmo digo isso a ele.

–Nã vou esperar até voltarmos a Konoha,aí eu falo com ele.-Ela se levantou e começou a levantou e também começou a caminhar ao lado dela.

–Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para adiantar esse processo?

–Não.

–Mas...

–Não,eu...

–Minato e Aya,entrem preciso falar com vocês.

–Certo.

–-

–Há um problema .

–Qual?-Os três disseram em uníssono.

–A princesa fugiu.

–O quê?Não pode ser verdade,eu e Minato estávamos no jardim,bem perto do portão,e não vimos ninguém sair.

–Eu também não sei como isso aconteceu,mas quando uma das empregadas foi preparar o banho dela foi que disse que quando entrou no quarto,a janela estava aberta,e a princesa não estava lá.

–E o que estamos esperando?Ela não pode ter ido muito longe.-Minato falou.

–-

–Princesa,porque fugiu?Aliás,será que eu posso saber seu nome?Nós fomos orientados a não fazer esse tipo de pergunta,mas é chato te chamar só de nome é Aya e o seu?

–Me...Meu...

–Eu não vou contar a ninguém,pode ficar tranquila,e além de tudo,estamos sozinhas,ninguém saberá disso.

–Meu nome é Sakura.

–Sério?Esse é o nome da minha mãe.

–Eu sempre gostei muito do meu nome,foi uma das poucas liberdades que eu tive.

–Você que escolheu seu nome?-Aya a olhava como uma criança olha um doce.

–Foi,meus esperaram eu completar quatro anos para que se tivesse mais idade teria pensado mais,mas eu disse Sakura porque gosto muito da flor.

–Eu não tive o direito de escolher meu nome,mas eu gosto bastante você ainda não me respondeu,porque fugiu?

–Você sabe que eu não quero me casar.

–Mas é sua obrigação não é?Porque simplesmente não casa e pronto?

–E viver infeliz com um homem que não amo para o resto da vida?

–Você pode aprender a amar ele,com meu namorado foi não gostava dele na época em que aceitei namorar com ele,mas ao longo do tempo fui vendo como ele era,e hoje eu gosto muito dele.

–Bom,no meu caso é um é pouco já amo outra pessoa.

–E o que pretende fazer?Sabe que não vai conseguir,já que Kakashi e os meninos vão montar guarda na janela e na porta.

–Eu não sei,já tentei conversar com meus pais sobre isso antes mesmo de viajar,mas eles disseram que é meu dever,já que é para a unificação dos reinos.

–Eu não posso dizer que te entendo,porque eu não passei pela mesma coisa,mas eu entendo o que é já gostar de outra pessoa e você ter que ficar com outra.

–Você gostava de outro quando começou a namorar aquele menino moreno da sua equipe?Quem era?O loirinho?

–Sim,eu gostava muito dele,nos conhecemos desde de pequenos mesmo,já que nossos pais eram do mesmo eu tinha treze anos quando isso aconteceu,eu pensei que o que eu sentia por ele era coisa de criança,então aceitei e comecei a namorar com o Toshio.

–E o que eu aconteceu?

–De fato,eu passei a gostar mais do Toshio,mas acho que da mesma forma que eu gostava do Minato,sabe aquela amizade mais íntima?-Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.-então,eu continuei a namorar o Toshio durante esse tempo,mas era como se a gente não namorasse de verdade,a gente só se via nos treinos e nas missões,e tirando isso a gente só ia na floresta treinar só nós dois,só que o namoro só existia quando ele sentia ciúmes ou quando me beijava na frente de outras pessoas.Já Minato,sempre me apoiou,era gentil,e Toshio nunca fez isso, Minato sempre foi meu amigo,já Toshio sempre foi meu ''namorado de fachada''entende?

–Eu acho que não,só tive um namorado na vida,e eu tinha certeza que ele me amava,já que ele era carinhoso,gentil,tudo o que uma mulher quer num homem.

–Do exemplo de namorado que eu tive,eu só queria um que me desse atenção.-Ela bufou,demonstrando irritação e a princesa riu.

–Ele não vai escutar?

–Não,ele só vão vir mais voltando,quem foi esse homem?

–Eu conheci ele quando tinha seis anos.O pai dele fazia nossos sapatos e algumas vezes ele ia com uma dessas vezes,eu esbarrei nele enquanto corria da empregada que queria pentear meus cabelos.-Ela riu e continuou a falar.-Ele se escondeu comigo atrás de uma á jogando conversa fora ,até que o pai dele o chamou para voltar para desse dia,nós sempre brincávamos juntos, e assim fomos eu fiz quinze anos,começamos a namorar é que a mãe dele faleceu nos parto dos irmãos trigêmeos,então ele começou a trabalhar para ajudar,e também nós não tínhamos mais a desculpa de que brincávamos para nos visitas passaram a ser somente uma ou duas por mês,mas mesmo assim nós continuamos nosso namoro,e era ó com isso até eu fazer dezoito anos,que foi quando alguém nos viu andando de mãos dadas no jardim,e ele foi morto.O pai dele parou de produzir nossos sapatos e meus pais trataram logo de me arranjar um minha mãe dizia que eu era muito nova,esperamos eu completar vinte ão aqui estou eu.-Ela falou enquanto fitava o nada.

–Puxa,e eu que pensava que tinha problemas na vida amorosa.

–Sabe,se alguém me perguntasse qual é o meu maior desejo,eu diria que é ter ele de pessoas diriam que querem a paz mundial,eu apenas queria voltar no tempo,para poder fugir com ele,ou fazer alguma coisa para impedir aquilo.

–Você não podia fazer nada,você foi a vitima nessa história.

–Eu sei,mas foi só no começo,depois eu passei a ser a pessoa que não fez nada para impedir o final trágico do namorado,mas sabe?Eu aprendi a me conformar,aprendi que quando morrer vou poder me encontrar com ele de novo,então eu tenho que me preparar enquanto ainda estou viva,para me encontrar com ele na minha morte.

–Se preparar?Eu não entendi.

–Eu não pretendo me matar,mas poderia muito bem me preparar para encontrar de novo com ele,não é?É como os preparativos de um casamento,eu estou disposta a me casar,mas não a amar esse homem.

–Então você vai se casar com ele por simplesmente ter aceitado os desastres da sua vida?

–De certa forma,aprendi que não preciso me forçar a ser feliz,apenas fingir isso,para as pessoas ao meu redor ficarem satisfeitas.

–Me desculpe,não queria fazer você lembrar de tudo isso.

–Na verdade,eu bem que precisava desabafar com algué eu vou tomar meu banho.

–Tudo bem

–-

Na manhã seguinte,o casamento foi realizado,a princesa sorria para todos e o noivo també já na festa,após a cerimônia,Sakura confessou que seu noivo também já tinha outra pessoa.

–Ele falou que ninguém descobriu,mas que teve que terminar com ela por causa do casamento.

–Pelo menos você sabe que não é só você que não queria se casar.

–É,vou conversar com ele depois.

–Eu te desejo toda a sorte do mundo.

–Obrigada.-As duas se abraçaram e cada foi se sentar.

–-

–Ainda bem que acabou,já não aguentava mais aquela festa.-Toshio falou enquanto afrouxava a gravata.

–Eu não vejo a hora de voltar para a vila.

–Ninguém aguenta mais ficar aqui Kakashi,quando vamos partir?-Minato perguntou.

–Amanhã bem a comida,e descansem o máximo possível.

–Sim.-Todos responderam em afirmação.

–-

De fato,depois de dois dias e meio,eles estavam de volta a foi entregar o relatório da missão enquanto que os três restantes foram cada um para sua casa,mas Aya recebeu um aviso antes de ir embora:

–Precisamos conversar Aya,te espero daqui a duas horas na praça principal.-Falou nada respondeu.

–-

–Mãe,estou de volta.-Ela gritou esperando uma resposta,mas nada bufou.-Deve estar no hospital.

Aya cozinhou para ela,depois tomou um banho e um hora marcada,ela estava na praça e Toshio também já estava lá.

–Sempre pontual.

–O que você quer Toshio?Sabe que gosto de descansar depois das missões.

–Eu quero terminar.

–O quê?-Ela falou sem acreditar.

–Eu não quero mais namorar com você,achei alguém mais bonita,fiquei com ela duas vezes já,e eu gosto bem mais dela do que de você.-Ele sorriu de lado.-Até breve.-E desapareceu.

–-

–Aya,o que aconteceu?-Minato perguntou ao vê-la ensopada da chuva que estava lá fora,e com a cabeça baixa.

–Posso entrar?Não aguento mais ficar na chuva,e minha casa é longe daqui,você sabe.

–Claro,eu vou pegar uma toalha.E você vai tomar um banho,se não fica ir pro banheiro logo,vou pegar alguma roupa da minha mãe.

–-

–Você pode me contar quando quiser,mas prefiro que seja agora.

–Toshio terminou comigo.-Disse e bebericou um pouco do chá que Minato preparou para os dois.

–Então você não terminou com ele?Tipo,você não pôs aquele plano de que eu tanto gostei em ação?

–Foi o que eu acabei de dizer não foi?-Logo depois grossas e quentes lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

–Mas Aya esse cara não pode fazer o que bem entende com você.O que mais ele falou pra você?-Ela não falou nada,como reposta,ele obteve mais lágrimas vindas dela.-Eu vou falar com ele.-Ele falou,já indo embora.

–NÃO.-Ela gritou.-Não precisa,isso é normal.

–Não é normal alguém te deixar assim.

–Ah,mas...

–O Toshio não te amava,ele só te desejava,o que ele fez ta aí pra provar.

–E quem poderia amar de verdade alguém como eu?

–Como você?O que quer dizer?Você é a pessoa mais extraordinária que eu já conheci,sabe ser você mesma.E...E é por isso que eu te amo.

–Você o quê?-Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

–Acho que já ta na hora de você saber mesmo,né?Sabe,desde de pequeno que eu gosto de você,e você nunca juntos,estamos no mesmo time,somos quase irmãos,mas mesmo assim gosto de você.

–Minato,eu...Não sei o que dizer,eu...

–Ei,sua roupa já deve ter secado,que tal você ir se trocar e eu te levo em casa?

–Ã...Pode ser...-Ela falou,depois de ter sido interrompida,sem alternativas.

–Ótimo,vou arrumar algumas coisas enquanto isso,minha mãe não vai gostar de ver a casa bagunçada.

–É,acho que não.-Ela foi ao banheiro vestiu sua roupa e dobrou a de voltou para a sala,Minato já estava lhe esperando na porta.A chuva já tinha parado,então eles foram andando tranquilamente pelas ruas da vila.

–Então...Já que seus pais estão em missão,quer jantar lá em casa?Minha mãe sempre faz ramen quando volto das missões.

–Ramen?

–É.

–Bem,acho que vou aceitar sim.

–Ótimo.

–-

–Estava ótimo Sakura-san.

–Não vai querer mais Minato?Você sempre foi de repetir.

–É que eu comi antes de sair de casa,não foi Aya?

–Foi sim mãe,aliás,nós comemos.

–Tudo bem então,vou levar os pratos para lavar.-Ela falou um tanto Sakura já estava na cozinha,Aya falou:

–Eu disse que ela faz ramen, mas não disse que ele era bom.

–Sua mãe sempre fez tantas coisas gostosas,não sei porque ela não acerta no ramen.

–Coisas inexplicáveis.

–Pois é,coisas inexplicáveis.-Depois que ele disse isso,o silêncio reinou.

–Você ficou com raiva?-Ele voltou a falar depois de alguns instantes.

–De quê?

–Do que eu falei há algumas horas.

–Na verdade,fiquei surpresa,não achei que se sentia assim.

–Pois é,isso só prova o quanto você não presta atenção nas coisas.

–Ah,isso é verdade,sempre disse que ela é muita desatenta.-Sakura falou enquanto sentava e colocava a sobremesa na mesa.

–Mãe!

–O quê?Isso você sempre foi,nem venha dizer nada.

–Bem,eu acho que vou -san,obrigada pela é amanhã Aya.

–Minato,você não quer dormir aqui?Poderia dormir no quarto de hospedes.

–Eu acho melhor não,eu...

–Eu estou mandando você dormir aqui,sou sua madrinha.

–Mãe!

–Bem,acho que agora eu não tenho escolha,né?-Ele disse com um sorriso tímido.

–É claro que não tem,seus pais estão numa missão,e pediram para eu ficar de olho em você.Então você dorme algumas roupas nas gavetas,e tem lençóis no armário,e se quiser tomar um banho,tem uma toalha no eu vou deixar vocês,preciso ir dormir ão de 36 horas me deixa noite meninos.-Ela se retirou,deixando os dois sozinhos.

–Então...Eu vou para o meu noite.

–Aya?

–Sim?

–Me daria uma chance?-Ela fez um ar de surpresa.

–É claro que eu daria.-Disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

–Sério?-Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.-Então,boa noite.-Depois subiu as fez o mesmo depois de pensar se havia dado uma resposta verdadeira.

–-

–Bom dia Minato.

–Mãe?Pai?O que fazem aqui?

–Nós chegamos da missão hoje cedo e passamos aqui pra te antes,venha tomar café,Sakura fez questão de fazer seu suco preferido.-Falou passava manteiga numa torrada,Minato perguntou:

–Aya não desceu ainda?

–Ela me disse que estava com dor de cabeça,por isso ia descer mais tarde.

–Tudo bem então.-Minato na verdade,só queria evitar isso,assim que todos foram embora,ela desceu.

–Você demorou,deveria pelo menos usar uma desculpa melhor para não ver seus padrinhos.

–Mãe,eu te falei tudo ontem,não venha me dizer que não entende.

–Eu não disse que não entendo,apenas disse que poderia sim,ter sempre foi seu amigo,por que você não esquece isso?

–Por que não dá.Esse é o tipo de coisa que não dá pra esquecer.

–E por que você não dá uma chance a ele?Ele sempre foi uma pessoa boa,e te conhece bem.

–Por que eu não tenho certeza se posso gostar dele.

–Você já gosta,admita que tem uma quedinha.

–Você sabe que eu nunca neguei isso.-Falou sentando numa cadeira e pegando rapidamente uma torrada.

–Ótimo,agora tome seu café e lave os pratos,preciso fazer umas comprinhas.

Pelo resto do dia ela ficou daria mesmo um chance a dormir pensando que não.

Mas quando foi a o treino pela parte da manhã,e viu Toshio conversando e beijando uma garota qualquer,Aya,sem pensar duas vezes,beijou que se separou,pôde ver pelo canto do olho que Toshio a olhava.E Minato a olhava simplesmente olhou pra baixo,sorriu e não pensou em mais nada quando o beijou de novo.

* * *

Sei que devem estar desapontados comigo,peço apenas que me perdoem que continuem lendo a histó é o próximo capítulo!


	5. A sua volta

_**Bom,nenhuma review nessa fic até agora,e só falta dois capítulos pra ela acabar,achei que vocês iriam gostar de uma continuação pessoal,mas estou vendo que nã vi que algumas poucas pessoas favoritaram a história,e novamente peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo pra atualizar,mas eu não abandonei a fic e voltei total com ço que comentem gente,não dá pra ter leitores fantasmas,e eu gostava tanto do carinho das reviews da fic Alguns Anos o capítulo.**_

* * *

Sasuke caminhava em direção a casa onde Sakura seus quinze anos de prisão já tinham se passado.E tudo que ele queria era rever Sakura,Naruto,Kakashi e todos seus conhecidos que ainda sentiam afeto por ele.Já estava perto,alguns o olhavam pelo canto do olho,alguns simplesmente viraram a cabeça quando ele nem ligava,apenas continuava a andar.

Logo quando chegou na casa de Sakura,bateu,mas quem abriu foi Aya:

-Quem é você?-Perguntou a morena.

-Quem é você?E onde está Sakura?-Ele flou tentando olhar para dentro da casa,mas que Aya foi logo tapando o espaço que ele estava vendo.

-O que quer com a minha mãe?

-Mãe?Mas a Sakura não tem filh...-Ele falou mas foi interrompido.

-Sabe,eu acho que já vi você em algum onde?

-Talvez numa foto,junto com a sua mãe?

-Espera aí,você é o carrancudo de cabelo preto?Você é o meu...Meu...

-Pai?-Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura se sentava em um sofá,Sasuke no outro e Aya na estava com a sobrancelha arqueada,Aya com cara de raiva para o lado da mãe e Sakura procurava olhar somente para o chão.

-Não vai olhar para nós,ou pelo menos tentar falar alguma coisa?Você poderia começar com uma boa explicação.-Aya se pronunciou.

-Na verdade,eu já sei de tudo.-Sasuke se espreguiçou no sofá,sorrindo de leve.

-É,mas eu não.Mãe,não fica aí calada,fala alguma coisa!

-Ta explico tudo pra vocês,mas sem o Sasuke.

-Por que?

-Porque nós duas vamos nos sentir mais a vontade sem você,que é um estranho completo.

-Aya!Ele não é estranho,ele é seu pai.

-E daí?Ele não estava presente durante toda minha vida,só o vi por foto uma vez.

-Eu estava preso.

-Por que cometeu não tivesse feito nada disso poderíamos ser uma família normal.

-Normal?

-É mãe,você acha normal uma criança perguntar para outra onde está seu pai e você dizer que ele está na prisão?Você acha que eu não sentia falta de ter um pai?Tudo bem que Naruto sempre foi como um pai pra mim,afinal ele era a pessoa mais próxima que tinha o perfil de um eu sempre quis ter o _meu_ pai!

-Filha...

-O quê?Vai me dar lição de moral agora é?Olha,nós nunca precisamos dele para sobreviver,ele nunca fez falta alguma e ...

-Mas você disse que sentia falta de mim.

-Eu não disse disse que sentia falta de uma figura paterna,não de você.-Disse com o dedo indicador bem esticado na direção de e mãe são aqueles que cuidam da gente,não importa se são biológicos ou não,o que importa é o sentimento,o carinho que a família tem.

-Aya eu...

-Mamãe,eu só quero que você me explique tudo,mas não quero que _ele_ esteja aqui para ouvir também.-Ela falou apontando com a cabeça para bufou e se dirigiu para o andar de cima.

-Então deixa eu ver se entendi.-Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.-Sasuke Uchiha ficou escondido aqui em casa,vocês começaram a namorar,ai um vizinho viu ele e o denunciou.-Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.-Ele foi preso,mas antes disso você já estava grávida,você foi pra Suna e depois de um tempo voltou,me teve e eu vivi esse tempo todo sem saber dessa história.

-É...foi assim mesmo.Não queria que você soubesse antes de poder entender tudo direito.

-Eu poderia ter entendido isso tudo quando tinha dez anos,quando você me falou que aquele homem-Ela apontou pro andar de cima.-é o meu pai!-Ela elevou seu tom de voz.

-Não fale assim comigo,posso ter errado em ter lhe escondido isso,mas ainda sou sua mãe.-Sakura se levantou e apontou pra ela.

-Tudo bem, eu entenderia,nós sempre contamos tudo uma pra sinto traída.-Ela fez bico.

-Eu também te peço desculpas,vem cá vem.-Elas se abraçaram.-Agora prometa que vai dar uma chance a ele,ele sempre quis reconstruir o clã,e você começou com esse sonho querida.

-Mas ele é muito estranho,e é antipático,se ele quiser mesmo que eu o reconheça como meu pai,vai ter que se esforçar mais.

-Ele nunca foi a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo,e nunca vai foi porque ele já sofreu muito,entenda filha.

-Que seja.-Deu de ombros.

-Tente.

-Ta bom,mãe.-Fez uma pausa de alguns segundos,mas depois tornou a falar.-Agora só uma pergunta,ele vai morar aqui com a gente?

-Claro,onde você quer que ele fique?

-Em qualquer lugar menos aqui.

-Aya Haruno!

-Sakura Haruno você enlouqueceu?Vai colocar um homem qualquer em nossa casa?

-Ele não uma pessoa qualquer!

-É sim!

-Não é!

-Olha mãe,eu não quero discutir.E também já deu a hora de eu ir treinar,xau.

-Peraí Kakashi disse que não vai ter treino hoje.

-Vou treinar com Minato.

-Mas...-Ela não terminou de falar,pois Aya já tinha saído.-Pode descer.-Ela falou olhando para saiu de trás da parede,indicando que ele escutara tudo.-Então?

-E então o que?

-O que acha dela?

-Não sei,o que eu posso dizer?Ela tem a mesma cor dos meus cabelos mas tem os seus olhos.

-Só isso?

-Fisicamente?Só.Mas não sabia que ela era uma ninja.

-É,foi bem difícil eu deixa-la ela entrar na academia,mas Naruto me convenceu então ela entrou com Minato.

-Hn.E ela já despertou o sharigan?

-Já.

-Sério?-Ele fez uma expressão de surpresa com o rosto.

-Sério.-Ela fez uma cara de entediada.-Acho que ela tinha uns cinco anos,sei lá.

-Tão nova assim?

-Foi,ela se perdeu na floresta com Minato ai ela despertou o sharigan.

-Numa situação de perigo...

-Foi.

-Sakura?

-Hn?

-Você ainda gosta de mim?-Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-E você?Ainda gosta de mim também?

-Nunca te esqueci.

-Idem.-Silêncio se fez,até ele fazer outra pergunta:

-Quer casar comigo?

-Achei que não fosse mais vir.-Ele atirava kunais numa árvore.

-Aconteceu uma coisa.

-Importante?

-Muito.

-Fala.-Ele abandonou as kunais e sentou perto de onde ela se sentou também.

-Meu pai voltou.

-O quê?

-Meu pai voltou,seu surdo.-Ela falou gritando.

-Eu escutei direito,só estou surpreso.-Falou ele com as mãos pra cima,como se fosse se render.-Caramba,meu pai vai ficar bem feliz,ele vive falando dele sabe?De como os dois eram amigos,apesar das constantes brigas.

-Minha mãe já tinha falado eu não gostei dele,sabe quando a gente não gosta da pessoa logo de cara?

-Toshio é um grande exemplo que eu posso usar.-Minato falou sorrindo.

-Muito engraçado.-Ela falou numa expressão séria.

-Mas é engraçado!-Ela lhe mandou um olhar mortal.-Mas parece que só pra mim.-Murmurou baixinho.-Ainda gosta dele Aya?

-Como?-Ela virou rapidamente o rosto para direção dele.-É claro que não!Que pergunta.

-Ué,o que garante isso?Vocês terminaram a pouco tempo e eu lembro bem o estado que você chegou lá em casa naquele dia.

-Bom,mas eu já superei isso.-Falou depois de ter virado o rosto na direção contrária ao loiro.O argumento não o convenceu.

-Não é isso que ,só de falarmos nele você já fica com as bochechas cor-de-rosa.

-EU NÃO FICO!-Ela gritou com fúria no olhar.-Só de pensar nele eu ficou com raiva,com ódio.O vermelho no meu rosto é de ÓDIO!-Ela tinha abaixado o tom da voz,mas fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

Minato somente piscou os dois olhos várias vezes se encontravam numa posição um tanto cô estava em pé com o tronco do corpo inclinado em direção aonde ele estava sentado,e o adolescente estava com as costas um pouco para trás,devido a proximidade e raiva da ficaram se olhando por um tempo,como se estivessem conversando pelos olhos.A expressão dos dois mudou para um pouco de preocupação com que o outro estava o sol se pondo no horizonte como uma paisagem de fundo de algum filme,eles se beijaram delicadamente,com o laranja fraco,misturado com tons meio rosados e amarelados os iluminando.

* * *

**Por favor,tenham consideração com essa pobre escritora,só falta dois pra acabar,então por favor comentem.**


	6. Epílogo

**_Oi gente!Inicialmente,faltaria dois capítulos para a fic acabar,mas o capítulo estava muito pequeno,então resolvi juntar ele com o epílogo,que não tava lá muito grande também,mas eu quero explicar a estrutura desse ultimo capítulo:vai começar com a história no presente,no tempo em que parou o ultimo capítulo,depois vai ter um pequena passagem de tempo de mais ou menos um vem o epílogo de verdade,que vai ser a narração do futuro,de vários anos identificar ele melhor eu coloquei 4 tracinhos (-) em vez de trê uma boa leitura,e obrigada pro terem chegado até aqui acompanhando a fic!_**

* * *

-Sasuke,eu...

-Por favor Sakura,agora que sei que tenho uma filha,eu quero me aproximar dela,ser aprovado no conceito dela,e quero formar uma família com vocês conseguindo restaurar meu clã,de fato,foi Aya quem começou com tudo isso,mas antes dela eu tive você,e quero viver pra sempre ao seu lado.

-Sasuk...

-Hoje,Sakura,eu tenho a certeza de que te amo mais que tudo,você é,com toda a certeza,a mulher da minha vida.

-Ah Sasuke...-Ela o abraçou,pois por mais madura e adulta que fosse,o rubor continuaria a alcançar seu rosto nessas separou dele e olhando-o nos olhos falou: -É claro que eu quero casar com você,é tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo

Semanas depois houve o festa simples,apenas para os mais chegados mesmo,que não tinham receio de ficar no mesmo ambiente em que Sasuke Uchiha casal estava comemorando não só o casamento,mas também o primeiro mês de e Minato estavam indo bem com seu romance,e o mais engraçado é que foi Aya quem pediu Minato em namoro,e até quando ficaram mais velhos eles rolavam de rir com essa história.

O tempo foi agora trabalhava como Anbu,enquanto Sakura continuava ter plantões no anos depois de se casarem,Sakura engravidou de novo,dessa vez de gê menino de cabelos e olhos pretos,e outro menino que tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos padrinhos dos dois foram Ino e Gaara,que ficaram muito contentes com o fato.

Aya,Minato e Toshio,continuaram a ter missões,e cada vez eram mais difíceis,mas nada que eles não o passar dos anos Toshio parou de ficar com várias garotas parando na segunda namorada de sua vida e sua futura esposa:Misaki,a filha de Ino e Gaara,que só com dezesseis anos é que foi visitar os avós maternos na vila em que sua mãe nasceu,e quando chegou lá se apaixonou por Toshio assim que o acabou bem.

-Epílogo

Aya andava pelas ruas com flores e um envelope nas mã chegar ao local desejado,deixou flores nas lápides de seus padrinhos e de seus quando chegou na lápide de Minato,ela apenas deixou o envelope com uma pedra em cima para que não como se ela acreditasse que ele buscaria a carta mais ela daquele jeito com ele era a única maneira dela conseguir se manter sã.Foi embora depois de ter rezado pela alma de cada pessoa querida que se encontrava ali.

Quando o céu estava começando a escurecer,a pedra foi retirada de cima da carta,o papel retirado de dentro do envelope,desamassado e estirado para que pudesse ser lido:

_Querido Minato,_

_Queria que estivesse aqui comigo para pode conseguir superar essas que você já deve saber que agora minha mãe também se médicos tentaram de tudo,mas essa epidemia está acabando com os idosos da sintomas são sempre os mesmos,e o mais estranho é que nenhuma pessoa com menos de cinquenta anos pegou essa doenç está mais controlada,mas ainda estão tentando descobrir o que causou isso._

_ Os nosso filhos,bom,estão ótimos. Sakeshi vai casar daqui a duas semanas,Hinata continua namorando,e Sakura só quer saber de ser a melhor ninja da ão todos magoados agora,mas sei que já já voltarão a ser as mesma crianças alegres de sempre.E eu...Bom,eu estou não demonstrar que nunca me recuperei de sua sempre evito falar de assuntos que nos façam ficar triste e por isso eito falar de você,pois todas as vezes termino chorando deitada em nossa cama,como a foto da nossa família grudada em meu vezes é tão difícil Minato,as vezes eu penso em ir embora também,porque a dor e a saudade são tão grandes que as vezes eu não consigo suportar._

_Coloquei esta carta novamente,para que meus sentimentos fiquem perto de você.A morte de minha mãe me abalou muito,e agora estou sem alguém para me que esteja sempre conosco,nos ajudando e nos protegendo,como eu sei que você sempre faz .Espero,que de onde você quer que esteja,saiba que continuo amando você como se ainda estivesse aqui,como se todos os dias você acordasse ao meu lado e me desejasse aquele ''bom dia'' agradável que só você sabia como se as vezes você segurasse minha mão quando estou num momento de como se você me abraçasse e desse um beijo na minha testa para eu me acalmar num momento de fúria.É como se você ainda estive aqui,do meu lado.E é um choque quando percebo que tudo não passa de ilusão._

_O tempo pode ter levado você,mas saiba que nunca deixei,nem nunca deixarei de te amar._

_ Da sua Aya._

O homem de cabelos já grisalhos leu a carta sentindo a dor que Aya sentia em cada conhecia toda sua família,e apesar de tudo que aconteceu antes,ele também sofreu bastante com a morte trágica de Minato numa missão,quatro anos depois do nascimento da caçula,Sakura,nome em homenagem a mãe de Aya.

Toshio colocou a carta de volta no envelope e retornou pra casa com ela,como sempre fazia com as outras que Aya deixava lá.Ele sempre as virou um amigo verdadeiro do casal,pois tomou vergonha na cara e suplicou pelo perdão foi sua vida,eles eram uma célula-tripla,como Kakashi dizia,de verdade.

Infelizmente,a vida para Aya foi difícil,primeiro perdendo os padrinhos e o pai num ataque a vila,depois Minato em uma missão e por ultimo sua mãe por causa de uma doenç fato,a morte foi cruel com ela levando pessoas queridas. Mas as lembranças sempre estariam lá,para fazê-la recordar dos bons e doces momentos que passou com cada um que foi roubado filhos eram todos descendentes que sempre lembrava seus avós e o próprio pai.É,talvez ela não estivesse sozinha,tendo os filhos ao seu lado,e os outros no coração e na mente,ela nunca estaria sozinha.

_Porque levar um pouco das pessoas no coração faz com que você nunca esteja só._

* * *

**_Chegamos ao fim!Espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar da história,nos vemos em outras fics,beijos!_**


End file.
